


Remember Making It

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [22]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Poison, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawal
Relationships: Can be read either way I don't care, Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Remember Making It

**Author's Note:**

> Brain decided for being late two days in a row it'll post a few minutes after midnight while in the midst of a small mental breakdown. Nice.

Kaz settles at his desk, sitting his iconic cane next to him. He stretches out his leg before settling in for work. A half-empty cup of tea sits on his desk. He cannot remember making it, or even having someone else make it. Maybe Kaz had it done before going out and didn’t finish. Either way, he brings the cup to his lips and begins to drink it. It’s sweeter than he would normally take it, but he won't waste it. Time ticks by as he works on paperwork, taking the occasional sip.

A headache builds in his head, and Kaz debates for only a moment of turning off the lamp. However, The Dregs won’t run themselves. His vision blurs and he shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. Kaz’s eyebrows furrow as he reads through the paper again. Did he already read this? No, otherwise it wouldn’t be in the to read pile. His hands spasm as someone knocks on the office door. Kaz stands, swaying slightly.

“Come in,” He slurs, mouth exceedingly dry.

He thinks it’s Inej who enters. Or is it? Is it this week that she comes back or the next? No, it has to be Inej.

She’s talking to him. Why is his heart pounding so fast? His head is pounding too. What’s she saying? Something about pretty women. She’s pretty. Did he say that out loud? Going on Inej’s face, yes. She clutches the almost empty tea sup in her hands, knuckles turning white. Belladonna?

Oh. Oh  _ fuck _ . That’s poison. Someone tried to kill him. Someone might succeed at killing him. He finds himself on the floor convulsing. He needs a healer, now. Darkness is closing in and Kaz can’t control his muscles.

He’s tired. Maybe he should sleep. Kaz shuts his eyes. He’ll be sure to make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't want to know how much I researched this one.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
